La rumeur
by heavluck
Summary: Quand on vit dans une grande école qui sert d'internat, il est difficile d'avoir une vie privée


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Un petit texte décalé sur notre professeur préféré. Bonne lecture,

 **La rumeur**

Quand on vit dans une grande école qui sert d'internat, il est difficile d'avoir une vie privée. De nombreuses rumeurs courent et de nombreux secrets sont découverts. La grande et magnifique école de Poudlard n'en déroge pas.

Ainsi, toute l'école sait qu'Hermione Granger est amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, bien que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle lui trouve, et que ce dernier n'en a aucune idée, en même temps avec son émotivité proche de celle d'une cuillère. Il se sait aussi que bizarrement, beaucoup de filles de Serdaigle eurent des ennuis, pensez malédictions, après s'être un peu trop amusé avec une certaine Luna Lovegood. Bien sur, personne ne loupa le regard satisfait du survivant mais cela ne pouvait être de sa faute, non ? En parlant de Potter, il faut être complètement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Ginerva Weasley est complètement folle de lui, au grand malheur de ce dernier. De nombreux paris sont d'ailleurs en cours pour deviner le moment où il craquera et l'enverra paître.

Bien sur, les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à être assujettis aux rumeurs. Les professeurs ont aussi leur part.

Tous le monde sait que le professeur de Métamorphose et le directeur passent de nombreux après-midi à boire le thé ensemble, personne n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre. On sait aussi que malgré les apparences, la lionne et le professeur Snape adorent leurs joutes verbales et que les autres membres du personnel s'amusent à compter les points, tout en faisant des paris sur eux. Que le maître des potions, aussi surnommé affectueusement par ses élèves la chauve-souris des cachots, à peur de l'infirmière de l'école Mme Pomphresh, mais personne n'ose s'en moquer car qui ne craint pas le dragon de l'infirmerie.

Mais plus récemment, les élèves apprirent la protection de la gente féminine du personnel envers leur jeune collègue, et oui par rapport à elles Severus Snape est plus jeune.

Pour comprendre, revenons un peu en arrière. Dumbledore n'ayant pas trouvé de professeur de défense assez vite, le ministre décida de nommer sa secrétaire à ce poste pour surveiller l'école et faire propagande pour le ministère. Ainsi Dolores Ombrage, surnommé unanimement le crapaud rose par toute l'école

élèves et professeur, prit ses fonctions rapidement et se mit à surveiller tous les professeurs et élèves tout en édictant des nouvelles lois.

Puis le crapaud décida que puisqu'il y avait un maître de potions à disposition, elle pouvait s'en servir. Elle arriva donc toute guillerette au début du dîner pour ordonner à notre pauvre professeur de lui faire une longue liste de potion pour le lendemain matin et indiquant bien qu'elle se fichait si il devait louper son dîner et ne pas dormir pour les faire.

Si le directeur ne dit rien, il n'en fut pas de même pour les professeurs Chourave, Bibine, McGonagall ainsi que l'infirmière Pomfresh. Elles se levèrent de leur siège et crièrent sur la pauvre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elles l'insultèrent et réprimandèrent la femme qui partie rapidement choquée et en larmes de la Grande Salle. Elle ne sortit pas de ses appartements pendant une semaine. Les élèves furent surpris et complètement choqués de la réaction de leurs professeurs mais comprirent que si elles ne disaient rien de leurs insultes c'est parce qu'elles ne blessaient pas leur professeur de potion. Et aussi que quand elles le pouvaient, elles pouvaient être aussi effrayantes qu'imaginatives dans leurs propos. D'ailleurs au retour du crapaud, elles se mirent autour du Serpentard aux repas, foudroyant du regard la femme. Notre terreur des cachots eu donc le droit à une garde rapprochée pendant quelques temps, malgré ses protestations.

Bientôt la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours. Le crapaud continua sa guerre contre la population de l'école et contre les enseignants, rendant la vie de tous dur. Malgré le temps qui passa, personne n'oublia la réaction des femmes et les remontrances régulière de Mme Pomfresh envers Severus sur le fait de sauter des repas et d'être trop maigre continuèrent.

Ainsi, quelques jours après Halloween, les élèves et les membres masculins du personnel s'étonnèrent de ni voir le professeur Snape, ni la directrice des Griffondors au repas du soir. Cela les inquiétèrent encore plus en voyant les harpies, gentil surnom trouvé par leur victime, regarder les sièges vides avec amusement, plutôt une lueur démoniaque si vous demandiez son avis au directeur. Le manège continua pendant plusieurs jours, les deux protagonistes mangeaient dans la Grande salle le matin et le midi, mais pas le soir. Le week end où on ne les voyaient que le matin. Dolores Ombrage n'osa pas demander la raison, encore traumatisée de sa dernière confrontation avec les harpies et parce que les professeurs ne sont pas obligés de manger tous leurs repas dans la Grande Salle.

Ce manège dura jusqu'à la veille des vacances de Noël, avec pour seules différences les professeurs s'absentant, toujours une des harpies. Pendant ce temps, le crapaud s'était remise de sa confrontation avec les harpies mais préféra quand même en rester loin, après tout, même si ils loupaient les repas, ils faisaient leurs cours. Et puis ils ne pouvaient rien contre elle. Elle préféra donc se venger, hum se pencher sur le cas des élèves en instaurant de nouvelles lois. Elle avait bien essayé de créer une milice, mais personne ne sembla s'en intéresser, pas même les Serpentards. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Severus avait été très clair sur ce qu'il pensait de cette milice et des personnes qui en feraient parti. Les autres chefs eurent le même discours dans leur maison. Si Dumbledore ne voulait rien faire, eux réagiraient.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les maisons se soudèrent pour se battre contre un ennemi commun, le terrible crapaud rose connu sous le nom de Dolores Ombrage, au grand dam du directeur. Lui qui voulait prouver que sans lui l'école s'effondrerait, elle se portait à merveille, même mieux qu'avant avec cette solidarité.

Ainsi quand vint le dernier repas avant les vacances, l'école fut surprise de voir présent à la table professoral tous les professeurs présents même le maître des potions. La grande inquisitrice demanda quand même pour la énième fois la raison de leurs absences répétées. La seule réponse qu 'elle reçut fut que le maître des potions avait des difficultés pour quelque chose et que Minerva, ainsi que ses compagnes, l'avait aidé.

Le repas se déroula calmement, chacun appréciant la nourriture servit. Arrivé au dessert cette tranquillité fut perturbée. Ombrage fut prise d'une quinte de toux, qui s'amplifia rapidement l'empêchant de respirer. Puis de violentes crampes se firent sentir lui faisant perdre son contrôle sur sa vessie. Quand la toux se calma, elle voulut parler mais seul un croassement sortit. Horrifiée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour de l'aide. Se relevant, elle tomba aussitôt. Sa peau devint verte avec des furoncles et sa langue s'allongea pour tomber. N'ayant aucun équilibre elle ne put que ramper vers ses collègues qui se reculèrent précipitamment loin d'elle. Même le directeur refusa de la toucher.

_ Mrs Pomfresh, je crois que nous devrions accompagner le professeur à l'infirmerie. Constata le vieux sorcier.

_ Je veux bien prêter mon infirmerie mais je ne la soignerais pas, je ne voudrais pas faire une erreur et empirer l'état de notre Grande Inquisitrice. Je vais prévenir Ste Mangouste.

Sur ces paroles elle sortie de la salle sans un regard derrière mais avec un large sourire.

Voyant que personne n'aiderait la...femme, Albus appela le concierge.

_Rusard, pouvez-vous accompagner Miss Ombrage à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

Le concierge acquiesça et prit le bras de la femme pour la soulever. Descendant l'estrade, il dut passer devant tout les élèves pour sortir qui fixèrent l'hybride mi-crapaud mi-femme qui était autrefois leur professeur. Tous arboraient un large sourire. Quand la porte fut refermée, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors, plus précisément sur les jumeaux. Ceux-ci levèrent les mains en l'air.

_ On a rien à voir avec ça.

_ Mais on aimerait bien savoir...

_ ….qui a fait le coup pour …..

_... lui tirer notre chapeau.

A cet instant des éclats de rire leur parvinrent de la table du personnel. Le choc s'abattit sur toute la salle car devant eux le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape, les deux professeurs les plus stricts de Poudlard, rigolaient à grand éclat.

_ Oh mon dieu, avez-vous vu sa tête. Hoqueta le professeur de potion.

_ Oui mon cher, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait si bien marché. Répondit l'animagus.

La réponse réveilla les jumeaux de leur transe.

_ C'est vous...

_... qui avez piégés le crapaud ?

Les deux professeurs prirent de profondes respirations, essayant de reprendre leur sérieux.

_ Messieurs Weasley, commença doucement Snape, c'est le professeur Ombrage pour vous. De plus êtes vous en train de sous-entendre que votre tête de maison et moi-même nous aurions piégé votre professeur de Défense ?

_ Et comment aurions-nous fait cela ? Continua sa collègue. En utilisant une nouvelle potion mélangé à de la métamorphose.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas sous entendre, que nous aurions demandé au professeur Chourave une plante rare de sa réserve personnelle pour faire durée la potion plus longtemps et qu'elle soit impossible à annuler avant la fin de la durée prévue pendant que vous y êtes.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas accuser notre infirmière d'avoir contacté un collègue à Ste Mangouste pour qu'il la prenne mais ne s'occupe pas d'elle.

_ Franchement messieurs n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que d'accuser vos professeurs et sans preuves en plus. Déclara Snape.

_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Severus, je suis déçu de vous. Continua l'écossaise.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de chance que ce spectacle nous ai amusé, sinon la maison Griffondors aurait perdu de nombreux points. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

_ Je vous suis.

Les deux professeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle par la porte du côté.

_ Je rêve ou ils viennent de nous dire que ce sont eux les coupables et nous ont expliqué comment ils ont fait. Demanda Ron éberlué.

_ Hahaha, rigola Fliwinck, ne soyez pas si étonné monsieur Weasley. Severus a étudié en même temps que les maraudeurs. Et si eux avaient besoin d'être quatre pour leur blagues, lui les réussissaient très bien tout seul et il se vengeait à tous les coups.

_ Oui, continua Dumbledore l'air rêveur, il me semble que pendant ses études Minerva n'était pas en reste non plus pour les blagues et les vengeances, surtout les vengeances si je me souviens bien.

_ Alors il est normal que les deux ensemble fassent une si magnifique blague. Finit le professeur Chourave guillerette.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle rumeur apparut, ou une loi implicite. Ne plus jamais laisser la lionne et le serpent comploter ensemble.

Quand au professeur Ombrage, son calvaire dura plusieurs semaines, les médicomages ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu devenir ainsi. Le Ministre Fudge essaya bien de découvrir ce qui s'était passé mais quand il retrouva des plumes de sang dans les affaires de sa secrétaire, il prit rapidement la fuite.

Le professeur Lupin reprit son poste au grand soulagement de tous. Et le cours de la vie reprit pour les habitants de Poudlard et leurs rumeurs.

 **FIN**

Je l'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous à plu, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop long.


End file.
